


Banana Pancakes

by ANobleCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Ammo timestamp, Fluff, M/M, Post WWII, There is no plot, nothing but fluff, only fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Dean and Cas can finally be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellygurumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/gifts).



> Angels and Ammo (by shellygurumi) post-war timestamp based on Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes. 
> 
> This is for Michelle on the super awesome occasion of her birthday! I hope you don't mind I borrowed your characters. 
> 
> This Dean and Cas are not mine. This is merely my head canon for Michelle's wonderful story and what might come after. You don't need to have read the main story to get this.

Cas woke up to a tuft of familiar hair tickling his nose, and bright sunlight streaming through the window.  The heavy breathing of the man tucked into his side confirmed that Dean was still asleep.  Cas tightened his grip at Dean’s waist, not enough to disturb the other man, just enough to convince himself this was real.  The war was over and they were both safe at home - _their_ home.  He glanced around at the boxes that were still scattered over the bedroom.  There was still a lot of unpacking to do.  He had no intention of tackling any of it today.  

It was his first day of leave.  He hadn’t seen Dean in over a month and he fully intended to take advantage of sharing the same space as his lover once again.  He’d had enough separation during the war with communication often unreliable and neither sure if the other man was dead or alive at any given moment.  

Now America was at peace again.  There wasn’t the same need for soldiers anymore.  They’d both served their country and fought back evil.  Cas knew there would always be more evil, but they’d both played their part.  Dean’s enlistment had ended four months ago.  Cas’s commission lasted until the end of the year, but in the meantime, they had made plans for their future, together.  

Dean, at Castiel’s urging, had taken advantage of the G.I. Bill and enrolled at Ohio State University.  For the moment, he was fulfilling the requirements to progress on to the upper college, but Cas knew Dean was hoping to study mechanical engineering, having tinkered with and become fascinated by the many new machines that had been developed for the war effort.  He had also found a part time job in an auto shop in the meantime to help support his half of the rent.

Dean and Cas had discussed the possibility of Dean moving into the veteran’s housing closer to campus, but the demand was already so great, the University was already having trouble meeting it.  Besides, that would have meant more years apart, hiding what they were to each other far too often.  

As soon as Cas’s decommissioning went through, he had a job lined up in Dayton as a test pilot.  The world was changing and new advancements were coming out every day.  Cas relished the idea of being at the forefront of all that.  Being the first to taste the sky in a new way.  

Dayton and Columbus weren’t exactly right next door, but Dean and Cas had both agreed a bit of a commute was worth it if they came home to each other.

In his arms, Dean stirred, flipping over to face Cas’s chest and burying his nose in the older man’s neck without opening his eyes.  

“Mmmmm,” he mumbled incoherently.  “What time is it? Gotta go to work today.”

“Too early,” Cas said, smiling.  “Besides,” he glanced towards the open window and the sun spilling in, “it’s pouring down rain outside.  You don’t need to go out in that.”

He felt Dean smile against his chest.

“Raining, huh?”

“Buckets,” Dean still hadn’t opened his eyes.  “Can’t you hear it?”

Dean cracked one eye and looked up at Cas.  “You know, I think I can. It sounds horrible. Might even be flooding. What do you suggest?”

Cas pursed his lips as though thinking. “Have we unpacked the skillet your mother gave you yet?”

“Yep.  In the cupboard next to the stove.”

“I think you should make banana pancakes.  Then we should eat them in bed.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.  “Eating in bed? Commander, that doesn’t sound very responsible.”

Cas stretched long and lazy, like a cat, letting his legs drag slowly against Dean’s.  He smiled when he felt the younger man shift against him in response.  

“Call it the perks of being an officer - at least for a little longer. I hereby deem that it is not in fact Thursday morning.  It is in reality a Saturday.  It’s raining and I have no intention of doing anything other than laying here next to you.”

“And eating banana pancakes,” Dean added, grinning.  

“We’ll call that a prelude.  There are, after all, other things we can do laying down.”

Cas felt the world spin as Dean suddenly flipped him onto his back and leaned in for a deep, heady kiss.  

“Welcome home, Cas,” he murmured as he began to move away.

Cas pulled Dean back down to him and together, they proceeded to ignore the world outside.  


End file.
